the cobra and the sand snakes
by archerlily 67
Summary: What if oberyn and ellaria hadn't come alone to kings landing for the wedding, instead they brought their children twins Rhaegar and Myriah with them.
1. arrival

**What if oberyn and ellaria hadn't come alone to kings landing for the wedding, instead they brought their children twins Rhaegar and Myriah with them.**

**an AU with big, big changes to game of thrones season 4**

**game of thrones belongs to George rr Martin but Rhaegar and Myriah are my oc's **

**reviews are much appreciated and pools with be coming up soon on relationships and other stuff.**

Oberyn

The derision to bring our only son and our daughter with us to this shit pile of a city was completely down to Ellaria, she had said that it would be good for them to see the rest of the world while they could, plus it would also give them a chance to play the game that they had been taught since they took their first breaths. The game of thrones, it was a cruel game that could take away what you loved in an instant but it could also give you a chance for vengeance and give you anything that you could desire: money, love, and power. These were all prizes in the game but unfortunately for my children they would only have one chance to play for losing meant death, my sister had found that out the hard way. She protected her children until death and that's exactly what it got her death.

But she was raped and murdered, a death hardly fitting for a princess don't you think?

Her husband was killed as well by the fat fucker that is Robert Baratheon, but he died by his own arrogance so there was no need for vengeance there but my sister was a different matter altogether. Her murder was ordered by Tywin Lannister who simply sat back as an innocent women and her children were murdered in the most savage way possible, this is why I came here, to avenge my sister Elia Martel and her children Aegon and Rhaneys.

I sighed and made my way through the busy streets of kings landing, past the prostitutes and markets I made my way to the nearest brothel where my time of bliss way interrupted by the sound of singing. "Oberyn, Oberyn!" My paramour called for me, but I payed no attention and instead stalked down the halls with Ellaria and a male prostitute which I had become quite accustom to, not that Ellaria minded though, chasing after me and pleading me to consider coming back to the room.

"And now the rain, we pour his halls, with not a soul to hear." I grinned and pushed open the doors to see two whores on the laps of two lannister solders, the first singing a song that I knew as 'the rains of castamere' A song that would haunt me until the day I die.

I paced towards them and stopped in front of them with a Cheshire cat grin on my face, "you lost friend." One asked me with procuring eyes, "forgive me for staring, but I don't see many lannisters where I'm from." I answered.

"We don't see many dornish men in the capitol." He retorted looking me up and down with disgust. "Well we don't like the smell." I jeered back at him as Ellaria burst in and clung to my arm and whispered to me in pure lust. "Come with me lover."

"Gods look at this one." The solder said in awe, "why are you wasting a women like this on a dornish man, just give him a shaved goat and a bottle of olive oil." He laughed and turned to his friend as he caressed the hand of the whore that sat in his lap.

"Hmm, do you know why the world hates a Lannister?" I mused; I stalked towards them as the whores took their leave and the solders stood up and stared me down. "They think their gold and their lions and gold lions make them better than everyone." I explained as I grabbed a knife from the table and twirling it between my fingers. "Can I tell you a secret? You're not a lion, just a pink little man who was too slow on the draw."

I plunge the knife into his hand as he screamed in agony, his friend tried to sheath his sword but I dismissed him. "A long sword is a bad option in closed quarters." I looked up at him and smiled, "when I pull my blade your friend starts bleeding a lot I'm afraid, there are just so many arteries and veins in the hand. He will live if you get him help straight away."

I turned as I heard footsteps coming towards the door only to see the imp waddling towards us with his sworn sword at his heels. "Prince Oberyn, please forgive us but we heard we heard a mighty trouble." He stood there impatiently as I proceed to kiss my paramour lovingly as I introduced them.

He asked me for a word out side in private witch I obliged of course; we walked through the streets conversing about casual things such as the upcoming wedding between Magery Tyrell and King Joffery. "Why are you actually here?" he asked me with confusion. "Well I was invited to the royal wedding so I came." I answered him, but he soon saw through my lies. "I thought we agreed to tell the truth." He urged, I turned and stared at him intently. "the last time I was in the capitol was for another wedding, my sister Elia Martell and Rhaegar the last dragon, she loved him and bore his children but beautiful Rhaegar left her for the stark bitch. But he did make her happy so in gratitude I even named my first son after him." I explained, he looked on and I continued to talk as I trailed closely behind him.

"Have you seen him by the way, I last saw him this morning with his sister in the market with the redhead stark girl. I asked him, curious about the welfare of my children. "Why yes actually I have, Lady Myriah went with the Lady Sansa and Lady Margery down to the rose garden and I had quite an interesting conversation with Rhaegar until he left for the training grounds with Ser Loras. He answered me with a warm smile; I thanked him and excused myself, heading back to Ellaria I started to think about my two children that accompanied me to this shit pile of a city.

My only son Rhaegar was named after the late prince as I had previously said, but he looked almost he complete opposite of the dragon prince with the traditional olive skin of a dornish man and warm brown eyes. His almost coal black hair he kept at shoulder length; making him look fierce and wild but in fact he was more cunning and sneaky.

His twin sister was almost completely different preferring poisons and books to spears and swords, she shared her brothers dark hair but wore it curly and long, her eyes were almost identical to his save for the gold flecks which she inherited from me. All together I had 9 bastard daughters which were known as 'sand snakes' and my only son who they called 'the cobra'. My four eldest children came from various women such as prostitutes, septa's and highborn women; however the other 4 including Rhaegar and Myriah were the children of my beautiful paramour Ellaria.

That evening I headed back to castell with my arm wrapped around her waist as we made a quick stop at the training grounds to find Rheagar sparing with ser Loras both threw good natured jabs at each other while they circled. I watched with pride as my son fought with such grace as his moves came naturally and as they exchanged blows I couldn't help but notice how their fighting was precise and fluent. It was almost like watching deadly dance as the blond haired boy swung his sword while gracefully dodging every opposing jab of the spear, while my son moved fast and sharp, dodging and then striking like a cobra trained to kill.

Their weapons clashed in the middle as they panted and gasped for air, they both chuckled and the pale skinned knight patted my son on the shoulder as they made their way up the stair towards us. "Mother, Father how was your day?" he asked us grinning and glowing with happiness.

Ellaira moved forward and embraced him, kissing him cheek in the process. "Look at you, my little cobra just as deadly and cunning as your father." She praised him, her eyes shone with love and happiness as she addressed him. "You put on quite a show there my son." I praised him clasping a hand on his shoulder and chuckling.

"Where is Myriah, father?" he asked with concern of course I had told him that there could be spies around all corners and that anyone associated with the Lannister was not to be trusted, so I guess he would be on edge.

Ser Loras had long ago taken his leave and the three of us headed towards the castell, we discussed various things, from the capitol to the king and even lady Sansa who Rhaegar had seemed to have taken a liking to.

It was as we neared the entrance to our wing of our castell when I looked upon the face that so resembled mine and I remembered our house words.

_Unbent, unbowed, unbroken _


	2. fast becoming friends

**Hey guys just a quick note to say that the polls are up for shipping's and such, also depending on who you vote for the twins to end up with might change who dies. For example if you ship myriah and robb then I might keep robb alive or not, it depends on who you ship them with.**

**Polls close on Friday so make sure to cast your votes now **

Chapter 2 

Myriah pov

The day was most unlike any other; usually I would spend my days in Dorne with my younger sisters in the water gardens or reading on the docks in the company of my cousin Trystane and his betrothed princess Myrcella. While I preferred to be alone at times I did enjoy the times when I could sit in the exotic gardens with my elder sisters, Tyene would braid my hair in elaborate styles to match her blond hairstyle while I sang songs of the seven and of wars. Nymeria would pick the colourful flowers that bloomed around us and fashion them into beautiful crowns to wear upon or heads or sometimes she would just give the flowers to Tyene who would add them to the braids. Obara and Sarella would spar for us to watch, they would dance with spears and test their aim in archery as we cheered them on. At times I would even accompany my uncle's daughter Arianne to the market for the day to gossip about boys and dresses.

Although I missed my many sisters and Dorne terribly, I must say that delectable lemon cakes and perfectly ripened strawberries with sweet summer time wine was quite a nice way to enjoy an afternoon. I had been introduced to lemon cakes by the famous Sansa stark.

I had to admit, the redhead didn't have the best reputation when it came to kings landing, she is branded as the traitors daughter or scum to the lords and lady's that resided in the capitol. But I had to admit after meeting the girl I had quickly decided that she did not have one mean bone in her body, and did not deserve the abuse that was given to her. She was typically petite and fair skinned like most girls in the capitol but her fiery red hair and baby blue eyes only added to that northern uniqueness about her.

I had left my quarters early in the morning with Rhaegar to take a stroll into the marked with the intention of buying small trinkets and gifts for our younger sisters as they much enjoyed the silver and gold necklaces and lucky charms that the south would offer. While browsing through the colourful charms and trinkets I noticed Lord Tyrion and his bride Lady Sansa, my brother walked with Tyrion giving me the opportunity to talk to Sansa which I gladly too.

"Are you looking forward to the wedding, my lady I head that lady Margery has arranged all kinds of festivities." I had asked her as she looked at me with sad eyes; I felt some pity towards the redhead who would soon answer me with an answer I had not expected.

"Of Corse my lady, the king has been so kind to me, what kind of witch would I be if I did not anticipate his upcoming wedding." Her voice was shallow as if her words had been read from a piece of scripture.

Tyrion's loyal squire Podrick had come to us requesting that I and Sansa, would go to see the Lady Margery in the rose gardens for a spot of lunch. We both excused ourselves and followed Podrick through the busy streets as he guided us to the royal gardens. While we walked I conversed with Sansa about Dorne which she intensively listened , but it was when I started to talk about the beauty of winter and snow that she finally started to open up to me.

It was in that moment that I discovered that Sansa Stark was actually a very chatty girl who very much liked to talk about home, dresses and hairstyles among other things. I smiled at her as she gradually started to come out of her shell and I was staring to think that there were good people in the capitol after all.

We arrived at the rose garden a little after noon, arm in arm, talking like we were long lost sisters with broad grins on our faces. As I inhaled the sent of lavender and fresh flowers I took the time to truly admire the beauty of the garden, each section was covered in an array of fresh flowers of all shapes, sizes and colours, with a large canopy handing over us and banners blowing in the breeze, I took in the fantastic view of the ocean that lay before us as if it were just one step away.

"Sana, princess Myriah, I am so glad that you accepted my invitation to join me for lunch." A soft voice spoke, I turned around to see lady Margery who was practically glowing approach us. Her emerald green eyes perfectly complimented her long brown curls, while her gown was relatively simple with a light blue silk that wrapped around her thin frame and a gold belt that hugged her waist which was engraved with the Tyrell roses.

"There's no need for formalities here lady Margery, I am merely a bastard so I insist that you call me by my first name." I said in a happy tone, "Then I must also insist that you just call me Margery then Myriah." She replied gesturing for us to sit.

The table was aligned with all sorts of delicacies, from lemon cakes to strawberries and treacle tarts with custard and almonds also a bowl of exotic fruit such as grapes and peaches. I sat in my chair with Sansa to my left and Margery sitting to my right as the 3 of us became acquainted with the aid of some sweet dornish wine that I had bought in the market that morning.

"So Myriah, have you seen any men in the capitol that take your fancy yet?" Margery asked innocently, I giggled as I thought over the boy who I had seen spar with my brother at the training grounds, with blond curls and hazel eyes I had soon identified him as Loras Tyrell, one of the most famous guards of High garden.

"Well I must say Margery that your dear brother ser Loras has me quite flustered." I managed to say between giggles as Margery and Sansa soon began to laugh along with me as we discussed his dreamy eyes and angelic hair, while swooning like little girls.

"I have to admit Sansa, I think my brother had taken quite a liking to you." I told her, but it was completely true, he had been looking at her with a sweet smile one his face from the moment we saw in the market this morning.

To this she simply blushed profusely and started stuttering terribly which I found simply adorable, Margery must have felt the same because she had a look of complete adoration on her face as she giggled at Sansa's reaction.

"Well um I mean he's…. he's very handsome but um I'm afraid that I'm married." She said blushing like mad with a small smile, I giggled as Margery took or hands and leaning in and we did the same and she spoke in a hushed whisper.

"If you and Rhaegar did happen to marry and Myriah married my brother, it would make us all sisters." She said with a grin as if she had always wanted a sister or two but I have eight so two more couldn't hurt right?

"I would absolutely love to have some family in kings landing." I said to them to which they replied with smiles and laughter as we departed arm in arm back to the castell, the whole way we gossiped about the guests such as why we think Varys was bald and giggled like young maidens. I smiled at the thought that I had at least more than one friend here and their profound love of gossip could help my father with his little revenge project for my late aunt and cousins.

We went our own ways as we left for our chambers which unfortunately were on other sides of the castell, I entered the wing that belonged to my family and his banner men and padded through the halls with my sandals catching on the back of my dress.

I entered my room almost silently as I requested for a bath to be run by some of the friendly septas who all matched in grey garbs with whitening hair and wrinkles that marked the skin with age but they all had kind smiles and happily filled the bath with warm water ,rose petals and jasmine water.

I sat in the bath and washed my hair in the scented water for at least another hour before clambering out of the tub and drying my self of with the fluffy cotton cloth that I had been given to dry off with.

I rubbed my skin with lily oils before slipping into my nightgown which was embroided with white flowers and the hem and small petals on the sleeves. I put on a thin grey cloak with the Martell Sigel on the back as I stepped into the pallor which had several seats with a table and a fire place.

"Myriah, there you are, I was about to send one of the guards out to look for you." Father called from his place sitting on one of the yellow seats with a glass of wine in his hand as he looked at me expectantly. My brother lay sprawled out on the second seat in his night clothes with a book in his lap and his messy hair tied back in a pony tail, I could tell he was on the edge of sleep by the way his eyelids had started to droop.

"Sorry father I was with Sansa and Margery in the rose garden." I said proceeded to sit next to my mother who reached out and kissed my cheek affectionately, I handed her a brush and she began to brush the tangles out of my hair with tender gentleness and love.

I loved my parents more than word could express, my father was a strong man who could be quite silly at times and stern at others but he would still find the time to read us stories or teach us about weaponry and poisons. My mother was the shinning light of my life, she was everything that I aspire to be, she was graceful, poised and gentle but also fierce when it came to protecting those that she loved. She would always be my role model and I know that Rhaegar would say the same about father.

"Myriah, sweetling why don't you sing for us, I just love your songs in the evening." She said to me with kindness that I could not even begin to muster.

"Yes daughter I have missed your singing this evening." Father agreed and my brother was soon to follow with requests of songs about battle and war.

I instead decided to sing a tune that my sister had once taught me as a child.

_The Dornishman's wife was as fair as the sun,_

_and her kisses were warmer than spring._

_But the Dornishman's blade was made of black steel,_

_and its kiss was a terrible thing._

_The Dornishman's wife would sing as she bathed,_

_in a voice that was sweet as a peach,_

The only sound that could be herd in the room was of my singing and the crackle of the fire as the mother lovingly braided my hair, my brother started to drift off with a content smile on his face. But my father stared at me with pure love in his eyes as he began to recognise the song that Nymeria had taught me so long ago.

_But the Dornishman's blade had a song of its own,_

_and a bite sharp and cold as a leech._

_As he lay on the ground with the darkness around,_

_and the taste of his blood on his tongue,_

_His brothers knelt by him and prayed him a prayer,_

_and he smiled and he laughed and he sung,_

_"Brothers, oh brothers, my days here are done,_

_the Dornishman's taken my life,_

_But what does it matter, for all men must die,_

_and I've tasted the Dornishman's wife_


	3. brother and sister

**Hey guys chapter 3! **

**Very grateful about the reviews, thanks to HermioneandMarcus for their reviews and support **

**So this chapter will be part 1 of the purple wedding and will focus on Rhaegar, possible that the trial will be next and you know how I promised changes, well they will be coming up in the next chapter which will be Oberyn and Rhaegar. **

**So I hope you enjoy this chapter and as always reviews are appreciated :3 xx**

Rhaegar pov

Sunlight streamed in to the room from the window, I opened my eyes and squinted as the light became blinding. I could hear birds tweet and the footsteps of passers buy, probably preparing for the royal wedding today I presume. I had met the bride and groom briefly yesterday while I took a tour of the palace with Tyrion, we passed the lovely Lady Margery who was a genuine pleasure to talk to but however she seemed to be on the manipulative side if you asked me.

Our meeting was cut short when she proclaimed that she was on her way to meet my sister and lady Sansa for a quiet spot of lunch at the rose gardens.

While she was quite a nice girl, I could not say the same for her betrothed. I spoke with the little shit on my way to the training grounds with sir Loras, he simply strutted over to us glittering in red and gold. His voice was winey and more annoying than I could imagine, "well if it isn't the bastard from Dorne, tell me how are your whore sisters are doing?"

I had to admit, I had never wanted to kill someone that much in that moment. But in the interest of keeping my head I simply bit the inside of my cheek, my mouth filling with the crimson liquid as it rolled down my throat. I clenched my fists into balls, "they are fine your grace, now if you will excuse me, I must be heading down to the training grounds." I sneered as I walked away from him in a huff.

That day was possibly one of the most frustrating days I have had in this shit hole so far.

I reluctantly climbed out of bed and stretched, smoothing out the sheets and placing the pillows back in the correct order I made my way over to the end of the room. The table there was deked in various fruits and breads. I poured myself a generous amount of wine from the gold chalice which I set back down on the tray, I signed and leaned on the table and took big gulps of the sweet summer wine witch ran down the back of my throat and cured me of my thirst.

I put down my goblet and popped a segment of apple in my mouth enjoying the sour taste. I made my way over to the wardrobe where my clothes and garments hung for the royal wedding. The outfit was relatively simple but elegant at the same time; I slipped on the silk tunic and breaches.

I walked over to the adjacent room which had a bath, mirror and basin. I filled the basin with cold water and grabbed a razor; I ran the cold metal blade along my cheek as it removed any stubble still visible on my face.

After refreshing my self which included: tying my hair back in a ponytail, shaving and brushing my teeth with some mint leaves to chew for good measure.

I stared at myself in the full length mirror which was brought from Dorne, my black hair was tied back highlighting my brown eyes and blinding white smile. My outfit was the typically Dornish, the yellow tunic was quite plain with a orange sun on my chest, the breaches were black with brown leather boots that were freshly polished and shinned.

Feeling happy with my appearance I made my way to the door and exited the room making sure to hide my customary serpent dagger in my boot. The dagger was given to me by my father for my 7th birthday, when he presented it to me he had no smile and no cheer but instead his eyes held a serious and pained look as he simply said.

_You are a Martell, you are unbent, so let no one change your ideals, you are unbowed, so never bow to a king that you do not have faith in, you are unbroken, so let no man catch you when you are unguarded._

From then on I learnt to always be prepared; it's why I requested training from my family and why I always carry a weapon on my person.

I made my way to my sister's room which was across the hall from mine; I knocked on the door and waited patiently for my twin to emerge so I could escort her to the festivities. "Coming, just wait a moment." She called from the other side of the door; I chuckled at the antics of my sister as she dressed to impress. There was no doubt that my sister wanted to beat these capitol women at their own game and prove that they aren't the beauty queens that they think they are.

I heart scuffling as the door opened and my twin stepped out of her room with a radiant smile present on her face. Her raven hair was neatly braided into a crown and any lose parts were curled into spirals; her orange dress clung to her figure and showed off her petite frame. I grinned at her and held out my arm to her as we linked arms.

"Well dear sister, are you ready to show the lions how the dornish party?" I questioned as I stared ahead of us and started to walk toward the exit.

She laughed and rested her head on my shoulder and we journeyed on through endless halls of stone and marble, "defiantly brother, so tell me are you looking forward to fraternising with lady Sansa again?"

I should have seen this coming, the minute I show any affection towards a girl she starts to pry and ponder about which girl will father my first bastard.

"Yes as a mater of fact I am and tell me are you happy at the thought of cock teasing ser Loras?" I teased making her blush like a young maiden. I chuckled at her as we passed servants and squires tending to the food and guests.

I excused myself and set my sights on Sansa , walking over to her I asked her if she was enjoying the celebrations. She gazed at me and flashed a brilliant smile that made my heart race and my knees go week. I comically found myself stuttering over my words and sweating profoundly as I tried to flirt to the best of my abilities.

Funny enough I looked over to my sister who was talking to Ser Loras and the two seemed to be in the same predicament.


	4. the purple wedding

**Shit is getting real! **

**This chapter will be the wedding and a little post purple wedding too, first part of this will be Oberyn and the second will be Rhaegar. **

** I decided to keep the red wedding as it is, so yea Robb and Catlyn are still dead. Sorry Robb/Myriah fans but no can do.**

**Also something big is coming in this story as in: I'm going to start scattering the characters in different places such as king's landing and possibly Mareen?**

**So I might start dedicating chapters to just Mareen or King's landing. **

**Im working on a little side story/one shot about young Myriah and Rhaegar with some sisterly love from Tyene, Nymeria and Obara.**

**Lastly I would like to say a huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed and favourite this. You guys are amazing and I will try my best not to disappoint you with this. ****J**

The cobra and the sand snakes chapter 4 

Oberyn pov 

Who ever came up with the concept of wine is a fucking genius, because it seems as though I'm going to need a lot if I am to get through this wedding. We waited patiently in the sept for the future queen to arrive with her oaf of a father. The king had his trademark sneer plastered on his face it seemed while he waited and wailed impatiently for his bride to enter the sept.

Beside me Ellaria whispered sweet nothings in my ear and caressed my cheek, "look at them Oberyn." She whispered to me nodding towards our son. I turned my head to look at him only to find him leaning over the Stark girls shoulder speaking to her as she giggled profusely; I chuckled as I watched them interact with such sweetness.

However from the corner of my eye I did notice something else, something that perked my curiosity. My darling daughter Myriah looking as radiant as ever, was casting looks at the Tyrell boy who seemed to be looking back with just as much curiosity.

I smiled and turned to my paramour. "It seems that Myriah has also become a little curious of these southerners." I joked.

All became quite as I turned to face the entrance of the sept where the soon to be queen Margery walked down the isle with her pot bellied father on her arm. She flicked back her curly locks or brown hair behind her and swayed her hips towards the king. Her father handed her over to the boy king who simply looked at her with mad lust in his Lannister green eyes.

"I now as high septon proclaim that Joffrey of house Baratheon and Lannister, shall be forever wed to Margery of house Tyrell, in the sight of gods and men, curse any man who dares to tare them asunder." The high septon spoke as Joffrey placed a cloak of Lannister red over Margery's shoulders, his hands lingering there a little longer than they should have been.

I did not even have to look around to know the looks of loathing that house Tyrell were sending to the king as he eyed Margery. "With this kiss I pledge my love." He proclaimed as he stared at her for a brief moment before bringing her in and capturing her lips with his own as we clapped like mindless sheep, watching the fake display of emotions that had the king so fooled right from the beginning.

"We have a new queen." I heard Sansa whisper to Rhaegar, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Better her than you, my lady Sansa." He reassured her with almost a gentle tone witch I never really heard him use to anyone other than his sisters.

Rhaegar pov 

_Three hours later_

I strolled through the hustle and bustle of the wedding passing various lords and lady's as they gorged on rich foods and drank themselves silly on summer wine most likely imported from Dorne.

I watched as Lady Sansa conversed with Lord Tyrion, I must say that she looked absolutely radiant on this day; her red Tully hair almost glowed like fire as they flowed down her neck in braids. Every time she looked at me with her bright blue eyes I felt my breath slowly leave me, sure as a Dornish prince I had my share of whore's and lady's but she was different from the others. She intrigued me in the best kind of way, while I'm sure that father and mother are looking for a match for me but with any luck and help from the gods maybe the beautiful and angelic Sansa Stark it may be.

I turned to see Myriah dancing with ser Loras; I smiled as they looked towards me and nodded. I had to say the two made a radiant pair, the way her olive skin and black hair contrasted with his pale skin and blonde locks.

They knew the plan; there were seven of us involved in it, the plan to kill king Joffery.

Lord Balish had instructed ser Dontos to give Sansa a crystal necklace that belonged to his grandmother. Of course being the girl that she is accepted the necklace and agreed to ware it to the wedding with no qualms, but not before she came to see me that evening in the cover of darkness.

"In one of those crystals lies an abundance of poison, during the wedding Lady Olena will sneak said crystal into Joffery's wine causing him to choke." I had said to her one night in my chambers, she looked at me in shock as if I had committed the worst act of treason, which I sort of had. "During this time my sister and sir Loras will sneak you out of the city, the three of you will board a ship to Mareen which is where Daenerys Targaryen resides, she has agreed to take care of you until this war ends."

She looked at me in that moment as if she could cry out of joy and happiness but kept her face stoic with only her eyes betraying her, but It turned out she could not contain this as her face broke into a breath-taking smile that made my knees weak.

"Thank you, thank you." She said over and over as tears started to spill, gently I reached out and brushed the tears that rolled down her cheeks. Momentarily her blue eyes that shinned like sapphires locked with my brown ones, she started to edge towards me and I did the same.

Closing our eyes, our lips met in a very scandalous act. The kiss was not as I had expected, it was not sloppy as I had first gathered but was instead gentle and loving as we took our time. The kiss slowly depends as she started to tug on my clothes as I moaned.

I pulled away reluctantly as her confused look made my heart flutter, "Are you sure you want this?" I whispered as I took her hands in my own. "Yes I want my last night here, to be a happy one with someone who had given me more in one week then anyone here had ever given me." She said as she cupped my face with her hands.

With her consent I once again kissed her, that night I became hers and she became mine.

I now watched in utter silence as King Joffery starts to cough on his food and washes it down with more poison as he desperately claws at his throat, I snap my head to Sansa who was being discretely escorted way to the docks by Myriah and Loras. I glanced to Lady Oleana who nodded to me as I smirked back; I could only take a sip of my wine as the guests watched on shock as the king desperate clung to his mother, in his final act he pointed at Tyrion as he lifted the goblet from the ground.

_No, no this should not be happening,_

The former queen regent rocked her son's lifeless body as she sobbed hysterically along with some gullible members of the crowd.

_He's dead our king is dead, _I head someone cry, I stifled a chuckle.

_Fool, he was not your king, a king feed his people not abuse them for the favour of his own gain_

"He poisoned my son, your king." She whimpered as she turned to the guards. "TAKE HIM, TAKE HIM, TAKE HIM!" she screamed as the guards dragged his to the cells.

_3 day later _

I took long strides towards the imps cell, it been a three since Joffrey's assassination, a day since his younger brother Tomman was crowned king and only mere hours since Tyrion's trial, I which my father watched on the edge of his seat as the dwarf demanded trail by combat. I had told my parents only an hour after we got back to our quarters about Myriah, it hurt to see them in so much pain as they thought she had perished to the city guards along with Loras and Sansa. My mother had thanked me for keeping my sister safe while my father had simply embraced me while he claimed that I had become a player in the game not just a pawn.

As I walked I knew that I was putting myself in danger, I was going to get to Tyrion before my father and offer myself to be his champion as revenge for my aunt and cousins. The mountain was representing the crown so I think that it would only be fitting for a Martell to take him down.

I sang a soft tune as I entered his cell, a song full of agony and betrayal which I had learnt of the street.

_Dig up her bones but leave the soul alone_

_Boy with a broken soul_

_Heart with a gaping hole_

_Dark twisted fantasy turned to reality_

_Kissing death and losing my breath_

_Midnight hours cobble street passages_

_Forgotten savages, forgotten savages_

"Well this is quite a surprise," he spoke in a rasped voice, she shackles scrapped against the floor as he turned towards me. "Why are you here Martell, have you come to ask some advice before I die?" he asked impatient as ever.

"Who do you think did it?" I asked out of curiosity, he beckoned my forward and I leaned in as he said. "It was my father, I just know it." He almost sounded desperate, "Now I'm going to die for my piece of shit nephew who decided to be a little fucker until his last breath by condemning me to this." He gestured to his chains as he hung his head down, I felt I pang of remorse and guilt in my chest but that didn't last to long as I propped my self on the wall and said.

"When I first came here I only had one thing on my mind and that was justice and now that I'm here I realised that everyone who should be dammed is already here." He looked confused but allowed me to continue.

"I think I will start with the mountain who raped and murdered my aunt along with her children; I Tyrion Lannister will be you champion." My voice was strong and determent as it should be.

He looked to me in disbelief with glassy eyes and chuckled. "Thank you Rhaegar, I can never repay you for this."

"It's the least I can do besides keeping you company." I answered with a laugh

"Do you think you could finish that song?" he asked with uncertainty, I smiled and nodded.

_Dig up her bones but leave the soul alone_

_Let her find a way to a better place_

_Broken dreams and silent screams_

_Empty churches with soulless curses_

_We found a way to escape the day_

_Dig up her bones but leave the soul alone_

_Lost in the pages of self made cages_

_Life slips away and the ghosts come to play_

_These are hard times_

_These are hard times for dreamers_

_And love lost believers_

_Candybar creep show_

_My highs hit a new low_

_Marinate in misery_

_Like a girl of only 17_

_Man made madness_

_And the romance of sadness_

_A beautiful dance that happened by chance_

_Happened by chance, happened by chance_

No ones pov

While he sang he was blissfully unaware of his father who stood outside on the other side of the door as tears rolled down his cheeks he made his way back to his lover. They wept together for their son who had just sentenced himself to death.


	5. the cobra vs the mountain

**Chapter 5! **

**Im actually really surprised that this has so many views, thank you everyone for their support and amazing reviews!**

**So Loras, Sansa and Myriah have left for Mareen with the intention to ally with Dany YAY!**

**I will include a bit about them in this chapter but it will mostly focus on Rhaegar vs Gregor, I can not promise you that Rhaegar and Myriah will still be alive by the end of season 4 BUT on a happier note Oberyn is not going to have his head smashed in, so that's a plus.**

**As always reviews are always appreciated.**

**Game of thrones and all its characters belong to George RR Martin, HBO**

**However Myriah and Rhaegar are my oc's **

Chapter 5- the cobra vs the mountain

3rd person pov

"What in gods names have you done!" Oberyn shouted his face flushed from anger and pure terror. It was no surprise that he was furious with his son, who had hours ago signed his death warrant at the age of 17 by becoming the champion to Tyrion Lannister.

His yells had subsided and had now been replaced with muffled sentences which had become incomprehensible to Rhaegar, he watched with a heavy heart as his father fell to his knees as sobs racked his body.

"They are going to take you away from me just like Elia." Oberyn said through salty tears, Rhaegar looked over to his mother who sat in the corner of the room curled into herself and refusing to move.

Rhaegar pov 

I sat in silence as I watched the scene unfold, while I felt my heart tug at the sight of my mother and father in such distress I felt no regret. It was my choice and my choice alone to represent Tyrion, the imp was completely innocent and I would rather be taken by the stranger than let an innocent man die for my crimes.

I moved to my father first, I slowly crouched beside him and wrapped my arms around him, pulling him into an embrace. I felt his tears soak my shirt but I didn't care, I simply held my father as he cried a gesture that he had done few time for me in the past.

"I will not let the stranger take me yet, the whole reason I'm doing this is for aunt Elia, Aegon and Rhaneys." I said tiring to comfort and reassure him in some way, I could only sigh as he continued to weep into my shirt knowing that this could be the last few moments that he has left with me.

While I could not guarantee that I would survive this battle as the Mountain after all was a giant that could strike down any opponent by splitting them in half with his long sword made of cheap metals but it still got the job done.

But in a case of strength against my speed and agility I truly had no idea of the outcome, I could be torn apart by one blow from his mighty sword or he could become worn down with each little stab of my spear as the poison that the tip had been laced with slowly kills him, ending with the mighty mountain on his knees choking in a pool of this own blood.

Although Gregor could kill me in the fight, I should be able to bring him down with one good stab near the arteries at least then if I should die he would suffer the full effects of the poison and succumb to it long after my passing.

As I thought over every single outcome I have come to know one certain truth.

If I were to die by the mountains hand it would at long last give the Dornish people the courage to fight back against the Lannisters and get them the vengeance that they craved for.

After my fathers sobs had come to subside I gave him my trademark smirk and moved over to my mother who looked at me with wide and fearful eyes. I planted a kiss on her forehead and pulled her into my arms; she latched on to me as I addressed them with an all too serious tone. "Today is not the day I die."

2 hours later 

The prison stank of piss and coppery blood I would have rather waited outside instead of having to escort Tyrion as it was customary for the accused and their champion to walk out together. I must say he looked quite worse for ware, the bags under his eyes were fairly visible and his bloodshot eyes suggested a mixture of crying and sleep deprivation.

He looked up to me and smiled, over these past few days I had truly come to appreciate his company as it feels as if he is the only intelligent man to come out of this city, I guess I would even be happy to call him my friend and ally, if we were both to survive this I would plead for my uncle to spare him from the wrath of the Martells.

"Lovely day for a death match, don't you think?" He asked trying to brighten the mood with what seemed to be sarcastic humour.

"Yes I think I shall enjoy this very much." I replied with a hint of sarcasm, to this he simply looked up at me and beamed at my use of theoretical jokes laced with bitter truth.

He was about to speak but I was called to gather my weapon of choice as the battle was about to begin. I only nodded at him in a reassuring manor as I departed in favour of holding my spear once more.

The squire handed it to me with great care, as I felt the weight of the spear I notices a glint of green liquid on the tip of blade. Poison just as I had requested, pleased with his work I reached into my pocked and handed his a small pouch of gold coins in gratitude.

"Thank you my friend for your fine work." I thanked him with a nod of my head; he looked to me with eyes of happiness as tears of joy began to pool at the prospect of receiving such a generous tip.

"Thank you my lord, I hope you return victorious." With that he bowed and stood to the side preparing a second spear in case the one I held should break during the fight.

I weakly smiled at my mother and father, who conversed with Tyrion under the Martell canopy, as I walked into the small arena I felt my heart start to pound wildly in my chest and my breathing started to become erratic.

I stared at him for a brief second as he grunted and sluggishly moved about in his full body armour; lucky for me I can still see the cracks where my spear would fit so ever nicely.

"Do you know who I am?" I asked as I began to twirl my spear in my hand, he simply growled and swung his sword at me witch I dodged with ease. "Some dead boy."

Once again he swung his sword and it clashed with my spear, the sound of metal on metal echoed through the crowd.

"My name is Rhaegar Martell, you slaughtered my aunt, smashed one of my cousin's heads against a wall and you killed the other." I snarled at him as I began aggressively jabbing him with my spear successfully knocking off his helmet, he tried to swipe back but I was quick on my feet and able to deflect every blow and counter with another.

"You raped her, you murdered her, you killed her children." I began to chant as I circled him pointing my spear at him accusingly.

I moved around him quickly and jabbed him in the calf, leaving him to limp for the rest of the fight. He swung his sword at my spear making it snap in half, I ducked under him and chuckled as I collected my second spear. We exchanged blows but in a brief moment he knocked me to the ground, with my spear in hand I thrust it into one of the chinks in his armour.

The crowd were as blood thirsty as I was as they cheered for me to finish him off, but as he stumbled around I decided to take my time and leave to die a slow painful death.

"You raped her, you murdered her, you killed her children!" I cry as I plunge the spear into his chest with as much force as I can, I twisted it to cause him more pain.

But while I was in this position I might as well get a confession out of him too, I yanked the spear out of his chest and faced the crowd, letting the poison do the work for me I turned my attention on getting a confession out of Tywin Lannister. He sat in the royal box next to his daughter, I took notice of the matching looks of distain and frustration on their faces it was almost comical.

"This man, the hand of the king ordered two children, one of them barely older than you king murdered as their mother watched on helplessly before she was raped and split in half by the order of this man." I pointed to Tywin as I revealed his crimes to the audience who only gasped in shock and horror.

It was in this moment that i decided to finish Gregor off for myself to show Tywin that I was not playing a game.

"Well Gregor its time for you to face the stranger and I hope for your sake that he is felling generous." I mused as I watched him lying flat on his back like a stranded turtle.

I was preparing the final blow when he grabbed my ankle and pulled me down to him, he grasped the top half from my broken spear that I had discarded earlier and imbedded it into my chest. I could only gasp in surprise as it seemed to fit perfectly between my ribs. I ignored the screams of my supporters, my mother, father and Tyrion, as my eyes seemed transfixed on the blade that had now almost disappeared into my skin. Feeling the poison take effect I saw no other choice but to kill him quickly before my body starts to shut down.

While he was made of mussel it meant he could hold out longer against the deadly toxin where as I will be dead in mere minuets if I didn't claim my victory fast.

With all the strength I could muster I pull the blade out of my chest, screaming in absolute agony as I did so. Feeling the coppery smelling liquid spread on my armour like a disease. I raise the blade and plunged it into Gregor's head, watching as the life leave his eyes I crawled off him and stood on shaky legs.

Staring at me with complete loathing Tywin stood and addressed the crowd. "In the name of king Tommen Baratheon fist of his name, Tyrion Lannister you have been found innocent of all crimes." He proclaimed.

Tyrion smiled as the shackles were removed from his hands, he locked eyes with me for a moment, they were filled with hope and gratitude to a debt that could never be repaid. But his happiness soon turned to panic as I fell too my knees unable to stand any longer.

Feeling the numbness in my chest begin to spread to my arms and legs I tried desperately to keep my self upright, sadly this was in vain as the blood began to leak from my mouth and onto the cobblestone floor.

I coughed and gurgled as I struggled to breathe, my eyes widened in horror as I realised that the red liquid started to roll from my eyes and down my cheeks.

I felt several pairs of arms grab me and stop me from turning on my back. I looked up for a brief moment to realise that said hands belonged to my mother who was screaming hysterically, my father who was shouting at Pycell for something, Tyrion who was holding a cloth to my chest. Finally which was most surprising was Jamie Lannister who was rubbing my back in a comforting manor.

Oberyn POV 

No, no, no this cant be happening, I stood in horror as my son collapsed to his knees with blood leaking from his mouth and eyes. Without a seconds hesitation I ran over to my son with Ellaria, Tyrion, Pycell and Jamie at my heels.

Pycell picked up the blade and quickly identified the poison as a rare from of 'Demons Dance'

He immediately returned to his solace to prepare an antidote, the only thing I knew about the poison was that is was always best to move the victim when they were unconscious.

I grabbed one of Rhaegar's arms and instructed Tyrion to keep a cloth on his stomach wound. Ellaria cradled his head and tied her best to wipe away the blood that poured out of his mouth, lastly the king slayer rubbed his back in a comforting motion.

With one gut retching scream of agony he collapsed on the floor, luckily he was still breathing.

Myself and Jamie carried him, to Pycells study; he seemed so small and so vulnerable as we carried him with ease, not a good sign. Tyrion and Margery tried their best to comfort my paramour, my heart started to break as her wails filled my ears.

Please, please don't take him from me now.


	6. The dragon queen

**ok so this is chapter 6 and i left the last chapter on a cliff hanger and i have decided to go over to Myriah, Loras and Sansa for this chapter, but i will be going over to Rhaegar next chapter. So in this chapter we will reunite with Myriah who is approaching the gates of Mareen, there will be some Loras and Myriah fluff also some Sansa Angst.**

**sorry for the late update but i have seen a lot longer updates such as months and years**

**as always Myriah and Rhaegar belong to me and Game of Thrones belongs to George RR Martin.**

**R&R is very much appreciated your reviews and messaging help to construct this story :)**

chapter 6 Myriah

The blistering heat burned the back of my neck, my obsidian hair clung to my shoulders and my eyes watered at the bright sun that only made the sand around me seem to glow a blinding white.

With not a drop of water in sight and little to no means of shelter or trees to be seen, I walked along the sandy path, my aching feet becoming blistered and sore from my poorly made sandals.

I turned and looked behind me, my hand shielding my eyes from the scorching sun above me. Loras who was beside me had a hand on the small of my back guiding me through the harsh and humid desert seeing as i was starting to struggle, In the past few weeks since we left Kings Landing we had become very close if you know what i mean.

He too was drenched in sweat making his golden blond locks matted to his forehead but despite all this he was still trying to be a gentleman by trying to help me navigate my way to Mareen.

Behind us was Sansa who remained close enough that she would be able to call for help but at the same time lagging behind quite a bit. I was amazed at how practical and mature she had become, she had truly turned from a naive child into a dependable woman.

Although now she was very good at concealing her emotions i always noticed now her lips would curl into a smile when whenever i mentioned my brother or now her sapphire eyes would sparkle with interest when i mentioned my family back in Dorne.

However it pained me to talk about my home or my family and i am sure it was the same for Loras, thinking about our loved ones that we left behind only filled me with a longing to go back to them but i new i could not.

I missed them all in some indescribable way, like how my mother would braid my hair ever evening and read me stories before bed on stormy nights, my father would would teach me poisons and take me riding at the break of dawn.

But i missed my brother most of all, he was my twin and we were inseparable growing up and even now we were still each others best friends, he would hold me when i cried and threatened any suitor that dared to speak ill things about me when i declined their offers.

As i looked back at the red haired girl i understood that she missed the olive skinned boy in a much deeper way than i will ever be able to comprehend, because i had come to realize that they had fallen in love.

It was not a love that you would hear coming from the window of a brothel late at night the lust filled promise of love but instead it was a pure kind of love, a love that had not yet been shaped and moulded by political strife or forced.

It was the best kind of love, one that came to them naturally.

"Look there it is Mareen, come on Myriah love there is not much further to go."

I turned to where Loras was standing as he took his hand in mine, they strangely fitted together perfectly and i felt my cheeks flush at the contact of our skin.

He stared into my brown eyes lovingly as his gaze said a thousand words that could not be said in this moment in time. Such as love, lust, hope and above all else admiration.

I beaconed Sansa over to us as we began our descent down into the gates of Mareen, I looked at the city in pure awe at the fortress that lay before us, the pyramid shaped tower seemed to tower over us in the most intimidating type of way.

As we enter the city i motion for the Loras and Sansa to pull up their hoods as their hair might draw the wrong type attention seeing as we are from Westeros and might seem uncommon to the people living in this city.

We walk through the busy city and pass so many former slaves, men, women and children that simply stared at us for a brief second before carrying on their daily business.

As we approached the palace gates we were warmly welcomed inside by the unsillied solders and servants who directed us to the throne room where we were asked to wait before we stood in front of Daenerys Targerean herself.

I stood in awe of the silver haired girl that sat in front of me, it was true what they said her beauty was stunning as she sat upon her throne making her truly look like a queen, beside her stood two men both from Westeros.

The elder of the two had white hair and a watching beard, He was dressed in black and grey, i figured he must be a member of the queens guard by the sword sheathed at his side.

The younger one seemed to be in his late 30's with greying blonde hair and stubble, his posture was regal but arrogant at the same time, however i was able to over look this when i noticed the way he looked at the dragon queen, it was the same way that Rhaegar would look at Sansa.

I felt a smile tug at my lips, well it seems that things are quite interesting here after all.

I took in a deep breath and stepped forward, taking down my hood as i did so. Behind me i saw Sansa and Loras do the same, stepping forward and removing their hoods letting their hair shine in the sunlight that leaked into the room through the various windows scattered on the wall.

"Daenerys Targaryen, the rightful queen of the seven kingdoms, my name is Myriah Martell, daughter of Oberyn Martell, brother to Elia Martell." I proclaimed

She looked to me slightly shocked as if i were the first Martell to ever grace her presence.

"Your grace, we have fled from kings Landing after successfully conspiring to murder Joffery Baraetheon. We were instructed to come here to make an alliance between the Targaryens and Martells once more."

Loras moved to my side and grabbed my hand pulling me down so i was kneeling in front of the last Targeryen.

"My queen i am Loras of house Tyrell and while i do not have an army to offer you i do have years of experience to offer you if you will gladly have me as i have sworn allegiance to house Martell."

Sansa looked up from her position on the floor and looked up at the queen with her sweet blue eyes.

"Your grace, my whole family has been murdered at the hands of the Lannisters and Baratheons, I was kept in kings landing where i was beaten and humiliated as a cruel and sadistic from of entertainment. As i am the last Stark that makes me heir to the north, and as the heir to the north i pledge the allegiance of house Stark to you."

Daenerys motioned for us to rise as she stepped down from her throne and moved towards us, The blonde man followed her closely.

"I accept your alliance proposals and hope that you will stay here permanently, if you have no where else to go."

She looked at me and Sansa and smiled taking one of our hands on each of hers.

"You both look as if you are desperate for some nourishment, follow me to my chambers where i will find you some new clothes and something to eat."

She turned to the blond man once more and gestured to Loras.

"Jorah could you please do the same for Ser Loras?"

"Of course Daenerys, follow me lad."

As they left the room i shared a glance with Loras that did not go noticed by the queen

"Are you both courting?"

"I wouldn't exactly describe it as courting you grace."

"Daenerys call me Daenerys."

"Then just call me Myriah."

She smiled at us and led us down the hallway to her chambers.

**Yay Dany and Jorah are here! **

**and before any of you ask, Yes this will be Danerys/Jorah**

**alot of family fluff with Rhaegar, Oberyn and Ellaria next chapter with some Rhaegar and Tyrion friendship **

**Till next time xxx **


	7. the vision

**Everything is going to be set in motion this chapter with some slight AU's with regards to couples and characters. Anyway we have Myriah in Mareen with Dany, Jorah, Loras and Sansa which means i wont be including her in this chapter. **

**However i would like some suggestions on what you would like to see from the twins in the future, such as pairings and plots or ever characters you would like to see them meet or fight against. So if you have any suggestions leave a comment in the review section :)**

**As many of you have asked, YES the Lannisters are going to suffer big time with the exception of Tyrion and Jamie of course.**

**This chapter will have some Oberyn, Ellaria and Rhaegar family fluff. **

**As always Game of thrones belongs to George RR Martin**

**Read's and Reviews are much appreciated, as usual you guys have been so supportive of this story and i truly am thankful for it :)**

**Here we go with chapter 7 **

**Thoughts are in ****_italics _**

* * *

**chpter 7**

_Pain, blinding pain._

That's all that Rhaegar could even think to comprehend as he slowly opened his eyes, but alas as he opened them and cast his brown eyes over the the forest he realized that he was far from conscious.

Feeling a chill go up his spine, he wrapped his arms around himself only to realize that that he wore a brown fur coat and thick leather gloves. Slowly he ran his hand along the warm material and cleaned it of frost and snow, the boots on his feet crunched against the fallen leaves and white snow that clung to the ground.

Confused he looked around the dense snow covered forest to find some sort of clue as to why he was here and not in Kings Landing where he was sure he had just been only moments ago.

The sky was riddled with dark grey snow clouds that seemed full to the brim, The snow that rained down upon him was tick and heavy, making his ebony curls stick to his forehead and his eyelashes with every flutter they made.

"I thank you for avenging me, dear nephew."

Rhaegar paused and turned around looking for some sort of weapon on his person to fend off whoever had decided to sneak up on him. After a moment of searching he pulled out a black arrow from the quiver that was on his back, drawing back his bow he swerved around to see a woman standing before him bearing a smile that in some way reminded him of his father.

"You have no need to be afraid child, i mean you no harm." She spoke in a calm and soothing tone, raising her gloved hands to show she ment peace.

Lowering his bow he took the time to truly take in her features, she was not exactly tall but then again she was not short either, her hair was sleek and dark much like his twin's. Her brown eyes were a lot like his in a way, except hers were more comforting and inviting rather than patronizing and curious.

Her choice of clothing was some what practical and elegant with her long sleeved orange dress that just about touched the ground and her yellow cloak lined with fur that made her stand out against the pale virgin snow.

"Who are you?" He questioned pulling his coat around him as the cold seemed to have worked its way to his fingers and arms.

"Well surly you should know considering that you just killed a man in our honour." She answered him, gesturing to the children that had just appeared by his side.

A boy who was obviously the younger of the two looked up at him with bright blue eyes, he wore a black cloak that had fur at the top keeping his neck warm. But what made his stand out was his white blond hair that shone as bright as the sun and lighter than the snow that blanketed the ground.

Feeling a tug on his left hand he turned to see an olive skinned girl looking up at him with joy and happiness, she was almost the exact likeness of the woman that stood before him, even down to the clothes they wore the exact same colours.

Finally it snapped in his head and his eyes widened as he realized that he was talking to his aunt Elia, the children who held his hands must be her children, Aegon and Rhaneys.

"Aunt Elia." He breathed as she moved forwards towards him, extending her arms she took him into a gentle embrace while the brother and sister hugged him from the sides, wrapping their small arms around his legs they giggled into his sides.

"Thank you nephew." She spoke cupping his cheek with gloved hands, she smiled and took his hands in hers. He felt a hand on his shoulder making him turn around to see an almost angelic man smiling at him.

His jaw dropped when he realized that the dragon prince stood in front of him was grateful eyes and a smile that formed on his slender lips. The blonde haired man looked down at him and chuckled in amusement at the bewildered expression the ebony haired boy had on his face as he looked up at his namesake.

"I must say, you did a marvellous job at finishing off the mountain nephew." The prince congratulated him making the olive skinned boy snap out of his daze and give the blue eyed man a crooked smile.

"He poisoned me with my own blade." He contradicted, chuckling as the dragon prince reached out and ruffled his hair.

"True, but you still avenged my wife and children where i could not." He answered.

Not thinking for a brief second he let out a series of words that would have gotten him executed if the prince had not already been dead.

"But you caused his death by running of with Lyanna Stark." He said with venom as he remembered the story that his father had told him so long ago. "The demise of your 'wife' and children was no ones fault but you own." His voice was raised slightly but not to much as he did not want to upset his cousins.

The dragon prince looked pained for a second but he soon looked up at his good nephew with guilty eyes and a solemn expression marring his perfect pale features.

"Yes i know, it was my fault... tell your uncles i am truly sorry for my actions."

A wave of panic rushed over the young Martell as he remembered his mothers hysterical weeping and his father's pleas to the gods to keep his son alive.

"Am i dead?" He asked his aunt who grabbed his hand and moved to stand beside her children.

"No, nephew you have not joined us quite yet, but we do have something to say before you return to the world of the living once more." She answered him as both she and the dragon prince along with her children started to fade away into the cold night air.

_"Winter is coming child, you must choose where your duties lie and who you will stand with."_

His good uncles voice rang in his head and the shrubbery started rustling in four different directions, the different creatures that ran out in front of him circled him for a matter of moments before stopping.

A lion pranced to a halt and stood regally with its head raised to the sky, the stag walked on strong legs and displayed his might antlers, a dragon swooped down and settled on a nearby rock, it extended it wings and shrieked at him. The last was a wolf with a thick black coat that sat at his feet protectively.

_"You have many ally's nephew, with what is coming you must decide who you will stand with and who you will follow."_

Looking up he heard a screech as a murder of crown flew down and pecked at him, with long beaks they ripped the flesh from his skin he screamed in agony as he slowly but painfully became a carcass on the floor. But as his eyes started to close and reality started to pull his back he notice a lone crow perch itself on his chest, its talons dug into the bare skin and its three eyes looked down at him with hope.

_"Your sister will be safe with us nephew, but now you must wake up."_

* * *

Opening his eyes he exhaled and looked to his side where his mother and father were eagerly awaiting for him to wake up. His mothers hand was wrapped around his and his father paced around the small room that he recognized as the room he had been staying in while he visited kings landing.

"Mother... Father." He rasped weakly as the dryness in his throat started to have an impact on his speech.

"Rhaegar, my child your awake." Ellaria spoke, tears clouded her vision as she looked upon her only son who only hours ago had been at deaths door.

"You did not think i would let the stranger take me that easily did you?" He croaked squeezing his mothers hand, watching as his father poured him some water.

"You scared us half to death, my boy." He said handing Rhaegar the goblet of water.

"I apologize but i could not let you risk your life." He answered his father who looked up at him with concern clear in his brown eyes that only reminded him of Elia's.

Remembering his vision of his aunt, cousins and good uncle he wondered if he should tell his mother and father about what he had been told by the dragon prince about the creatures which were meant to be ally's.

He assumed that each creature which where the sigils for the main for houses in Westeros.

The lion was Lannister, the stag was Baratheon, the dragon was Targerean and the wolf was Stark.

perhaps each creature was suppose to represent someone from that house which he would become an ally with in the future.

But the weirdest thing was what was said to him just as he regained consciousness. 'your sister will be safe with us.' Who was she talking about? as a matter of fact what was she talking about? was one of his sisters going to die?

Turning his attention back to his family he listened as they recalled some of their memory's with him as a child.

* * *

**And there you have it, chapter 7 **

**yes each one of the creatures is suppose to represent a member of each house who he will ally with, obviously the dragon will be Dany but the others... you will have to wait and see **

**thanks guys see you next time xxxxxxx**


	8. The cold wind that blows south

**Chapter 8**

**This will be character chapters such as Tyrion, Jamie, Oberyn and Tommen. Many of you have been asking for Jamie and Tyrion chapters and so I am here to comply. Sorry I haven't been able to update but I have been on a school trip for the past weekend so I have not been able to update this or 'White Hoods and Black feathers' which I will be working on this week.**

**Pairings:**

**Tyrion/Shae**

**Jamie/Brienne **

**Margery/Tommen **

**Rhaegar/OC**

**Oberyn/Ellaria **

**Warnings:**

**. Mentions of sexual themes**

**. Language**

**. Mentions of Incest **

**. DEATH **

**Disclaimer:**

**GAME OF THRONES DOES NOT BELONG TO ME, IT BELONGS TO GEORGE RR MARTIN**

**Chapter 8- The cold wind that blows south**

Tyrion

The beating sun rose high in the bright blue sky that blanketed the sky like velvet silk, but while the sky would give the impression of warmth and heat it was in fact the exact opposite. The air was as sharp and cold as the dagger that was strapped to Tyrion's left leg beneath his breaches.

He had decided to carry the weapon with him where ever he went considering the distasteful gossip and comments being made against his father following his confession to having the late princess Elia and her children butchered like lambs to the slaughter. He would rather take extra precautions just in case his father decided to some how turn the blame on him.

After all the charges he had been accused of had been lifted, his dear sister still believed he was responsible for the death of her son. Knowing of his sister's intentions he had taken to the custom of carrying a weapon on his person wherever he went as to save from any unneeded confrontation with a mercenary or sell sword.

Dressed in Lannister colours and a black cloak he made his way down the winding path of frost coated cobblestones and bricks darkened by the large slender shadow that he made as he walked.

His brother Jamie had sent his faithful 'friend' Brienne to search for the stark girl while Rhaegar slowly recovered from the trial that only caused his fathers hate for the Martells to escalate. Oberyn now had a seat at the small counsel, prior to the king's request to thank him in some way for his son's noble deeds, While Ellaria had left for Dorne seeing as she was once again with child.

The Viper had claimed that is was not safe for his wife and unborn child to be around lions when some of them seemed so thirsty for revenge against the Snakes. While Tyrion agreed with this notion, it made him remember his lover, his whore, his Shae, he was her Lion and she was his world. But she had left the capitol shortly after the trial; unable to face him again she had simply left him a letter claiming that she had fled north.

Alas it seemed that a Lion was always meant to live in longing for what they can not have.

Jamie's heart still ached for Brienne, Cersei longed for Jamie and Tyrion's heart would always belong to Shae. The Lions were broken inside but still standing strong, Tyrion had a new lese on life thanks to Rhaegar, it was a debt that he would never be able to repay and he would always be grateful to the young Cobra.

Jamie was thankful to the boy as well, although he would never openly admit that he was in debt to someone that his father despised, but never less he showed how he felt when he comforted the boy as he writhed in pain from the mountains attack.

The two had visited Rhaegar a few days ago after hearing that he had awoken from visions claiming about an upcoming war. He had explained to them about the creatures he saw and how his theory was that they each represented an ally he had in each house.

If that were true then that meant that Tyrion or Jamie would represent the lion, a stark would be the wolf, the stag would be a Baratheon and the Dragon….

Well he had no idea about that one.

Cersei 

She was dressed in black this morning and her golden hair was lightly curled down her back, her guards flowed as she made her decent into the gardens where she would meet with the young Martell who saved her monstrous little brother from execution.

While she could not blame the boy entirely for stopping her brothers head from ending up on a spike she still remembered that he was in fact a valuable asset if he was manipulated well enough. After all he was only a boy of seventeen.

She found him dressed in orange and writing near the fountains, his ebony curls fell into his face and smile of contentment graced his thin lips. "Prince Rhaegar." She called.

He stood from his seat and gave her a gracious bow; she noticed how his hand fell to his still healing wound and how he winced as he moved towards her. "You're Grace; it is a lovely day, is it not?"

"Yes, writing letters I see." She replied, he smiled lightly at her and turned back to the parchment that lay on the table. "A poem actually, for my younger sister Elia."

She smiled sweetly remembering that he mad many innocent sisters and that the one he mentioned was named after the girl that was married off to the Dragon prince. Ah yes she fondly remembered Elia Martell, how her father ordered her death and the mountain raped her, killed her children.

"You have several don't you?"

"Ten actually, with another on the way."

"Ten?!"

"Yes, but the Elia is more difficult than the others."

"Why is that?"

"Because my father cannot say her name without turning sad, when he turns sad he turns angry."

"Maybe that is why she is difficult."

He chuckled lightly and smiled at her revealing his brilliant while teeth. "The gods love their stupid jokes don't they?" She stated as they walked towards the sea front, the guards behind they kept a fair distance but the clanking of their armour was still one of the only things around to be heard.

"What joke is that?"

"Your father is a prince, a world renowned fighter and feared through out the world and he could not save your aunt." She took a deep but shaky breath as she continued. "I am daughter of the most powerful man in the world and queen for nineteen years but I could not save my son. What good is power if you can't save the ones you love?"

"We can avenge them."

"Yes you proved that."

They descended down the stairs towards the docks. "You really think that Tyrion murdered your son?" "I know he did, but I don't blame you for fighting for him to keep his head."

His eyes turned dangerous for a split second, she could see fire dance in his brown orbs and knew that she had hit a nerve. But she knew why he fought; he did it for his father and for his aunt, in a way she admired him for that.

"I defended him because it gave me an opportunity to avenge my aunt who was raped and split in half by your father's orders." His tone remained calm even though his rage was burning inside."

Quickly she changed the subject to her daughter who was back in Dorne, oh how she missed her golden little girl, she missed her smile, her eyes and her laugh.

"Can you sail a ship back to Dorne for my daughter's nameday?"

"Of course."

"Tell her that her mother loves her and misses her very much."

She sauntered away from the young Cobra, leaving him to stare at the blonde lioness as she walked away.

"One more thing you're Grace, just remember that a Lannister is not the only one who pays their debts."

**Okay im going to be taking a little brake from this so I can focus on my other fics, plus im a little stumped for ideas. All I know is:**

**Rhaegar is not going to take up a mistress; he is fully devoted to Sansa**

** Dany isn't going to kick out Jorah**

**No character is safe **

**Ellaria is going to stay in Dorne with the sand snakes **

**Myrcella is going to make an appearance**


End file.
